Return to forever
by Cabriel
Summary: Set Fourteen years after Guardians of Forever. The daughters of the children of fate are going to Hogwarts. New challenges await them and a mysterious boy will help them, even follow them in the path that they have chosen. (Sequel to Guardians of Forever)
1. A new beggining

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. There. That should be enough.  
  
  
  
Return to Forever.  
  
Beginning  
  
  
  
It was peaceful in the wizard world. Or as peaceful as a world filled with magic could get. It was fourteen years since the battle between Harry Potter and the dark lord Voldemort.  
  
Fourteen years since evil has lost.  
  
Fourteen years and Diagon Alley hasn't changed much in the way everyone remembers it.  
  
Every wizard and witch was busy in their lives. Buying, selling, bartering... it was like a normal occurrence but to a muggle, it would seem weird.  
  
But this is the life of a wizard.  
  
And witches.  
  
Two redheads stuck out from the crowd. Since they were the only ones without hats, their fiery hairs do attract attention. But they themselves were too busy to notice. For they were in Diagon Alley to buy a perfect gift.  
  
"Jamie!" her companion called. "Wait up!" Jamie turned to face her cousin.  
  
"We have to hurry Lily. We need to get home by five," Jamie said but waited for Lily.  
  
Jamie and Lily are cousins. Both are eleven year olds and both are entering Hogwarts this year. Both had elbow length hair of auburn and strangely... both were identical.  
  
They both look alike. Exactly alike except in small details. Jamie had blue eyes, hair was slightly curly had an air of confidence surrounding her. Lily had green eyes behind a pair of glasses. Her hair was wavy and was tied back to a ponytail. She was shy in contrast to her cousin but both went along just fine.  
  
"We've been searching for hours but can't find anything," Lily complained as she sighed.  
  
"But we wanted it to be special," Jamie pouted. Looking at the shops, exasperated she sighed.  
  
"Face it Jamie. We won't find anything for my dad," Lily said, sadden by that fact.  
  
"Come one, Lily. There's got to be something for my dear uncle," Jamie said. Looking around, she found a shop that interested her. "Let's try this shop," Jamie said as she pulled Lily into an elegant curiosity shop.  
  
"I don't think we could afford these," Lily said as she saw the elegant and beautiful curiosities around the shop.  
  
"But we don't have a gift yet," Jamie sighed. But her eyes grew as she saw something behind the counter.  
  
"Jamie? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden," Lily turned and saw why. On the counter, with his legs dangling was a boy their age smiling at them.  
  
"Hello," he said as he jumped off and landed in front of them. "May I help you, my ladies?" he asked. Jamie and Lily blushed as the boy called them ladies. That and the fact that they thought that he were cute.  
  
The boy had hair that was longer than theirs. It was odd but his hair had a combination of blue, black and brown. His eyes entranced them for it was unique. His left eye was dark blue while his right, was violet.  
  
Both girls stared at him while the boy tried to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Hi," they both said shyly. The boy smiled and kissed their hands. A gesture only made by gentlemen to ladies.  
  
"What is your pleasure, my ladies," he asked.  
  
"You," Jamie said but Lily elbowed her side.  
  
"We're looking for a gift for my father," she said instead, giving her cousin a frown.  
  
"Could you tell me about your father?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Lily thought for a moment before answering. "He's the best dad there is!"  
  
The boy smiled upon hearing that then closed his eyes. Upon opening them, he immediately went back to the counter and gave the girl a box already wrapped.  
  
"He'll love that," he said. They didn't know the reason but they trusted him.  
  
"But what is it?" Jamie asked, curious about the gift.  
  
"It's a surprise," he said.  
  
"We may not be able to pay for it," Lily said worriedly but the boy smiled at them.  
  
"You already have with your smiles," the boy said making the girls blush.  
  
"How can we pay for it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I'll consider it paid when you tell me your names and birthdates."  
  
"Why birthdates?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's another surprise," the boy smiled.  
  
"Okay," Jamie smiled. "My name is Jamie."  
  
"My name is Lily," this caused the boy to smile.  
  
"We're not twins," Jamie said.  
  
"We're cousins," Lily said. "Our birthday is on August 5."  
  
"The package is paid," the boy smiled at them. "I hope your father likes it," he told Lily who blushed. "Be careful now," he told Jamie who blushed as well.  
  
As the two girls left, the boy sighed happily and sat on the floor. Wishing he could see them again.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Let's do it," Jamie said as they huddled in a corner. Lily was nervous. She didn't know if her father would like it.  
  
"I don't know," Lily said shyly. It was her father's birthday so she was nervous in bringing him a gift that she herself didn't open.  
  
"He generates trust like granddad Albus," Jamie smiled as she pulled her cousin to meet see her father. "I trust that boy." Inwardly, Lily agreed. She took a deep breath and went to see his father.  
  
"A Happy Birthday to the best uncle I have," Jamie said as she kissed her uncle.  
  
"Watch it Jamie," Jamie's mother smiled. "You're other uncles might get jealous."  
  
"But it's his birthday," Jamie faked a pout. "Come on. Just for today?" she pleaded. The whole household laughed and her uncle kissed her back.  
  
"Thank you," he smiled. He brushed his unruly black hair with his hand as he spied his daughter. "Lily?"  
  
"We.... Ah... have something for you, daddy," Lily said shyly and handed her father their gift. "From Jamie and I."  
  
"Thank you girls," he gave them a big hug and a kiss. They we're both nervous. What is he REALLY didn't like it? What then?  
  
As Lily's father opened his present, his eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Oh, my," Lily's mother exclaimed as she saw their gift. The girls cringed as they feared they had made a mistake. But when they saw Lily's father's face, they became confused.  
  
He had a look of nostalgia as he pulled the gift out of the box. It was an elegant golden pocket watch that hung from a chain. Lily's father closed his eyes, smiling as he opened the cover. As he did, sweet chime of music engulfed the room. Lily and Jamie smiled as the tone soothes their spirits.  
  
"Harry?" Lily's mother smiled as she hugged her husband from behind.  
  
"I know Ginny," he said as he looked at the watch. He smiled in intrigue as he looked into the watch.  
  
"Bloody hell," Jamie's father said, his wife smacked him in the arm and glared at him.  
  
"Language Ron," she warned. "Honestly," she sighed but smiled at Harry.  
  
"You don't have to be that rough, Hermione," Ron said as he rubbed his arm. But his wife smirked and looked at the girls.  
  
"Have you been in Diagon Alley without us knowing?" she asked. Jamie was expecting a reprimand but not this. Her mother was sweet and understanding. Not that she was strict and told them off. But they really did go without permission. This was their first time at it too.  
  
"I asked Uncle Fred if we could come with him to their shop and we walked around for a while," Jamie said, clearly confused why one single watch could have this reaction. Lily was just as confused as her cousin but looking at the smiles of her parent's faces, she decided it could wait.  
  
Harry looked at the girls and smiled. He held out his hand and showed them the watch. The girls looked at it curiously and gaped in awe.  
  
Inside was a photo of all of them. Jamie's parents and Lily's parent with her grandparents. How it was possible she could not know. THEY were even in it. A knock on the door snapped them from their trance.  
  
"I'll get it," Ginny said and opened the door. The girls saw that there was something inscribed.  
  
In each of our heart forever.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Harry asked but had an idea.  
  
"We got it in Diagon alley," Jamie said proudly.  
  
"In a shop called the Lion's Heart," Lily said.  
  
"Just as before," Ginny smiled as she opened the door. Blinking, she saw a boy the same age as the girls smiling at her. He seemed familiar but couldn't point out where it was.  
  
"Good evening, my lady," he said. Even the tone he was using was familiar. When he came into the light, she noticed that, to her surprise, his eyes were of different color. One was blue and the other was violet.  
  
"Good evening," she smiled back.  
  
"Does Jamie and Lily live here?" he asked. Ginny nodded and the boy sighed.  
  
"Finally, I thought I got lost," he smiled. "It is a little early but I wanted to give them this," he brought up two covered domes almost half his height. "A birthday present." Looking at the boy, Ginny could tell that she was starting to like him.  
  
"Thank you, I'll call them. Jamie! Lily!" she called but as soon as she turned, the boy was not there. She looked around but found no one. Looking down the two domes were still there.  
  
"What is it mum?" Lily asked as she and Jamie stood beside her.  
  
"Someone was here bringing you gifts," Ginny said puzzlingly at the girls.  
  
"What gift?" Jamie asked. Before Ginny could answer, a pair of hoots came from the domes. Squealing, the girls looked at Ginny expectantly and she smiled and gave them a nod. Each of them took a dome and uncovered it, revealing what they expected.  
  
Each of them had gotten a snow-white owl that looked at them expectantly. They smiled and looked at Ginny.  
  
"Who gave it, Aunt Ginny?" Jamie asked. Lily was twice as curious but her mother shrugged.  
  
"A handsome young man," she said as she smirked. "He had long hair and different color of eyes." The girls dropped their jaws in surprise.  
  
"Is his left blue?" Jamie asked.  
  
"And his right violet?" Lily finished. Ginny nodded as she noticed the girls blush. Looking at each other, they smiled knowingly. Jamie found a card and opened it. They read what was in it and smiled.  
  
Happy Birthday! Good luck at Hogwarts.  
  
It was a bit informal but they still cherished it. Looking at their owls, they went inside to show everyone.  
  
They can't wait for school to start.  
  
  
  
End of the Beginning  
  
  
  
A/n: This is a sequel to "Guardians of Forever". Please review because I want to know what you think. 


	2. A new year

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Harry Potter.  
A new year  
  
"Remember, honey. Don't be nervous," Ginny said to her daughter as she fussed over her being in Hogwarts. Lily, Jamie and their mothers were at platform 9 ¾ as the Hogwarts express was readying to depart.  
  
"I'm not mum," Lily said as she blushed. Looking over Jamie, she smiled as she saw that her cousin was getting the same treatment as her.  
  
"Now, Jamie." Hermione smiled as she straightened her daughter's clothes. "Remember, boys are troublesome. Try to stay out of trouble okay?" Jamie looked at her confusingly. She only met one boy and he didn't seem troublesome. But she only met him for a half hour. Looking at Lily, she could tell that she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I will, mum," Jamie promised but Hermione gave her a look of scrutiny but smiled as her angel was going to Hogwarts. But she remembered her first year and sighed. Granted, the dark lord was gone but still there was enough mischief in an eleven year old girl that could cause trouble. She knew for she was one herself.  
  
"Owl us okay?" Ginny said as she giggled. The twin cousins looked at her as if she had made a bad joke.  
  
"Muuuummmm," Lily said as she sighed. Really, if it weren't for their ages she would think that her mother was still a teenager. The train's whistle blew and everyone said goodbye.  
  
Ginny and Hermione stood at the platform as they saw the train depart, their two babies waving at them saying final goodbyes. The train disappeared when it reached the bend. Both mothers sighed as looked at each other. Giggling, both disapparated and left the station with their memories.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Found an empty one yet, Lily?" Jamie asked as she and Lily were looking for an empty compartment.  
  
"Well," Lily paused as she looked at one compartment. "There's only one occupant in this one. But..." Jamie sighed. Lily was shy as always.  
  
"Ask that someone if we could share," Jamie said as she approached her. Lily peeked into the compartment and blushed.  
  
"YOU do it," she said as she looked at her cousin. Jamie sighed and knocked at the door. Waiting a while, she opened it only to see the occupant gazing out the window.  
  
"Excuse me," Jamie said rather politely. "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Upon hearing her voice, the occupant lifted his head but still looked out the window. He gestured them politely at the empty seats and Jamie smiled, taking Lily inside.  
  
As they sat, the girls looked at the occupant and their eyes widened. His hair was waist long in a single braid and was black, blue and a hint of brown. He was already wearing Hogwarts robes but has a pin of a flaming lion on his collar. They weren't sure if it was who they thought it was but Jamie had an idea.  
  
"Thanks for the gift," she said, looking at Lily. If it wasn't him, they wouldn't be embarrassed, it would seem that she was talking to her cousin. Nut what happened next made them smile.  
  
"You are mostly welcome, my ladies," he said. After a while, when he realized what he had done, he smacked himself in the forehead and sighed. The girls laughed and looked at him intently.  
  
"It IS you." Jamie said happily. Turning around, the boy gave them a defeated smile and sighed.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he asked beaming.  
  
"Well, your hair is a dead giveaway," Jamie smiled as she inched closer. Lily gave her shin a small tap and glared at her. Jamie smiled and stopped moving and smiled at him. He sighed as he touched his hair.  
  
"It's the only thing that my parents left me," the boy sadly smiled as he stroked his hair. "This and the store and my eyes." Jamie felt like a prat and cringed. She didn't know that it was a delicate subject. Lily shared her sentiment and shyly smiled at him.  
  
"We're sorry," Lily said softly but the boy smiled brightly and looked at them.  
  
"Don't be," he said. "I'll see them again when the time comes."  
  
"Where are they?" Jamie asked warily. She may touch a subject he didn't want to talk about. But he smiled at her and looked out of the window.  
  
"They're...." He didn't continue. Instead he looked at them intriguingly. "So, what houses do you think you'd go to?" he asked.  
  
Sighing in relief in the changed of topic, the girls smiled.  
  
"Griffindor!" they both said and then giggled. The boy smiled and looked at them. There he gazed at the two most beautiful beings he had ever seen. Their laugh and smile eased the pain in his heart. He didn't know why but it was pleasant.  
  
"By the way," Jamie looked at him with a smile. "We didn't get you name." Both girls looked at him expecting an answer. Smiling the boy stood.  
  
"I am called Lin by my friends, my ladies," he bowed. The cousins looked at each other and smiled. When he sat, the snack trolley came and the lady smiled at them.  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked. Before either girl could say anything, Lin was already up and near the trolley. They didn't even notice when he stood just that he was already there.  
  
Looking at the cart, Lin picked a few items of each and paid the woman. Jamie looked at him curiously and Lily looked at the treats he had in his arms. Gently he placed the treats onto the vacant seat and smiled at the girls.  
  
"Your pleasure ladies?" he asked as the girls looked at him in amazement. Then smiling at each other, they agreed that they would love him as a friend.  
  
*** ***  
  
"First years this way!" a large man with a heavy accent called as all the students got off the train. Jamie and Lily smiled as they recognized the voice. Smiling happily, they went up to the large man.  
  
"Hello, uncle Hagrid!" both girls exclaimed. The giant beamed at them as the came closer.  
  
"Why hello there," he said. "I see that the boys will have their hearts broken by you two." They blushed and turned, only to find Lin standing right behind them. "I see you already have a victim."  
  
"Uncle Hagrid!" both girls exclaimed as the blushed furiously. They looked at Lin only to find him looking at Hagrid in awe. They sighed in relief that he was not looking at them.  
  
"Anyway, let's go. Don't want the others to wait," Hagrid said as he led the first years to the school.  
  
*** ***  
  
Both girls giggled as they saw the awe in Lin's face as they entered the great hall. It was like his first time to see something magical. Granted, there are students behind them that felt the same but Lin seemed more intrigued.  
  
"The roof is enchanted to look like the night sky," Lily said softly making Lin turn to her.  
  
"It's in Hogwarts: A History," Jamie smiled at him. "Mum made us read it before we even got our letters."  
  
"It might come in handy," Lin said and smiled at them. A teacher's voice interrupted them and they all listened.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch said. The cousins gaped as the saw who it was. "My name is Professor Virginia Potter and I'm your charms teacher. When I call your names please come forward and I will place the sorting hat on you and you will be sorted into your houses."  
  
Lily sighed as she looked at her mother the professor. "So that's why she was giggling like a little girl," she looked at her cousin with an annoyed look. "You knew, didn't you?" Jamie held an innocent face but Lily knew she was faking it. Sighing, she looked at the teacher's table and looked in surprise. She knew that her father was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and her Aunt Hermione was teaching transfiguration, replacing Professor McGonagall who became Minister of Magic. But she was surprised to see her Uncle Ron chatting with Cho Chang, the new potions mistress replacing Snape who had become An Auror for the ministry.  
  
"What is Uncle Ron doing here?" Lily asked Jamie. It seemed that her family kept it from her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Jamie said brightly. "Dad's the new muggle studies teacher. But we won't have him until our third year," she said in a matter of fact. Before Lily could argue, her name was called.  
  
"Lily Potter," Ginny called her daughter. One could not mistake the amount of pride in her voice.  
  
"Go Lily!" on of the higher years called. Looking back she found a group of red heads in the Griffindor table. She sighed but smiled at her cousins. There were four of them actually.  
  
There was Charlie's son Anthony, Bill's daughter Mona, Percy's twins Paige and Patrick. All of them were cheering her on. As the sorting hat was on her head she heard the hat speak.  
  
"Hmmm. You're like your mother, shy but loyal. And also your father, wanting to prove yourself. I know the best place for you. GRIFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word and the Griffindor table erupted with cheer. Looking at her mum, she gave her a shy smile and proceeded to the Griffindor table.  
  
Jamie smiled at her cousin as she saw her sit. Now she was nervous. She had rarely been far from her "twin" and was afraid to be separated.  
  
"Jamie Weasley!" Ginny called, giving her the same kind of smile she gave Lily. She sat and the hat was on her head.  
  
"Hmmm. You have great knowledge but also are capable of great mischief. I know where to put you. GRIFFINDOR!" Cheers could be heard again. Jamie sat beside Lily and they looked at the last person to be sorted.  
  
Ginny's eyes widen in surprised as she looked at the parchment then to Lin. Lin smiled at her and she smiled back but sill held her confusion. Harry looked at his wife to see what was wrong. But when she called the boy's name it was clear.  
  
"Angelin... Valina," she said softly. The boy walked toward the stool and put on the hat. While the hat was deciding, Lily and Jamie couldn't help but notice the look in their parent's faces. They seemed confused but amazed. Then the hat decided.  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat said. There were cheers in the Griffindor table. Lin removed the hat and looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at him lovingly like she had found a long lost child.  
  
Even Lily and Jamie noticed this but the saved a seat for him. Right in the middle of them. Lily noticed that The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore was smiling at the three of them. But couldn't figure out why. Then the wise wizard stood and all listened.  
  
"I welcome you to Hogwarts and before the feast, a few rules. As usual, every student is forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest. Please be advised that we have two new teachers. Professor Potter," he pointed to Ginny, "Will be your new charms, as she had mentioned. And Professor Weasley will be teaching muggle studies. That being said, let the feast... begin!"  
  
*** ***  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at their children eating at the Griffindor table. Lily and Jamie occasionally stole glances at them and gave them quick waves. Quickly their attention changed to the boy sitting in between them.  
  
"I warned Jamie about boys," Hermione sighed. Ron chuckled and looked at his sister.  
  
"You should have taught them wards to repel them, Ginny," he laughed.  
  
"I don't think it will work," Harry said giving them a smile.  
  
"I think they look cute," Ginny said to the surprise of the others.  
  
"I don't want my little girl getting hurt," Hermione said with a smirk. But smiled as she saw Lin talking to her daughter. She seemed happy that he was there and so did Lily.  
  
"If he's who we think he is, he'll protect them at the cost of his life," Harry said as he looked at his daughter somehow being a little open to Lin. His wife looked at his with a sad smile.  
  
"He has her mother's compassion and his father's spirit. And more," she sighed.  
  
"I was talking about their hearts," Hermione sighed but laughed at the Weasley clan surrounded the boy.  
  
"Looks like he being given the Weasley look over," Ron smiled. "If he broke their hearts the whole clan will be after him," he joked.  
  
"It's more likely HE'S the one who's going to have a broken heart," Cho said as she leaned over and smiled at them. "Is he the child of..."  
  
"I'm not sure but it's possible," Ginny said as she looked at her friend. "His spirit is strong and his soul is filled with..." Ginny looked at him and sighed. "He's hiding his emotions. Let's just skip this until a better time." Everyone agreed but looked at the boy one last time.  
  
"This should be an interesting year," Harry mused as he looked at his friends.  
  
"Anyway," Ron smiled and looked at his beloved. "If he's who we think he is... he'll rise from the grave to protect our daughters."  
  
Silently, they agreed.  
End of 2  
  
A/n: Why is Cho in the picture? I'm working on that. Just keep your shirt on. Anyway, forgive me if I don't spell Hagrid's dialogue right. Can't seem to get his accent. Just try and imagine him talking. It worked for me. Another thing is Snape as an Auror? Well it HAS been fourteen years.  
  
Want me to make a story in between the two stories? Just a thought.  
  
Anyway, please review. I needed to know what works. Thanks. 


	3. A new day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
A new day  
Students chattered as they ate breakfast the next day. The first day of classes and everyone was looking at their schedules, trying to see what they have.  
  
Two sleepy redheaded first years entered the Great hall and found an empty space to sit on.  
  
"I love the smell of breakfast in the morning," Jamie sleepily said. Lily smirked as she nodded off.  
  
"You know Jamie, you have both your parent's traits," she yawned. "I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Jamie said as she took a bite out of her toast. "You have Aunt Ginny's shyness and..." Jamie thought for a moment. "Uncle Harry's curiosity. Not a really good combination if you think about it."  
  
"Anyway," Lily cleared her throat in an attempt to change the subject. "We have a lot to do today so I'd suggest we eat and get to class." They yawned and started to eat.  
  
"Good morning, my ladies," a happy but gentle voice said. Instantly, both girls brighten and were awake. Hearing his voice was better than coffee as it jump-started their systems at once.  
  
"Good morning, Lin," both said in unison but Jamie said it with more enthusiasm while Lily said it shyly.  
  
"What is our agenda today?" he asked as he sat opposite of them.  
  
"Well," Lily looked at her schedule. "We have potions first and after that basic flying lessons." She looked up only to see Lin's face ashen. Jamie noticed this and frowned curiously.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, Lady Jamie. What made you think there was?" he asked but he could not hide the tremor in his voice.  
  
"Lin," Lily asked in a hushed tone. "Are you scared of flying?" now all color had been drained from the boy's face.  
  
"Lady Lily, I am not afraid of flying," he said in a calm voice. But he added in a defeated tone, "I'm terrified." Jamie was about to laugh when Lily elbowed her. The last thing Lily wanted was to add his embarrassment. Jamie blushed as she herself was embarrassed of even thinking it was amusing. But she smiled as she tried to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry, Lin. We'll be there," she said encouragingly. Lin smiled at the two for their efforts.  
  
"Thank you, my ladies," he said. "But why are you doing this?"  
  
"That's what friends do," Lily said as she got up. Smiling shyly, she picked up he things and waited for them. Seeing Lin's confused look she continued.  
  
"We help our friends when they need it," she said as she joined her cousin. Lin frowned as he pondered on it. But he smiled and joined his FRIENDS towards their first class.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Good morning class," Madam Hooch said as she looked at the first years judgingly. Lin was looking at the professor in calmness he had showed before but the cousins knew he was fighting his urge to run.  
  
"Okay, step beside your brooms and hold your hand above it and say UP," she commanded. Immediately, they did as they were told. Lily and Jamie were surprised when they did it on their first try. But as they looked at Lin, he was just looking at the broom. Noticing that he was being watched, Lin looked up to their gazes. Jamie and Lily were prodding him to continue.  
  
He smiled and mouthed a thank you and he sighed. Suddenly, the broomstick levitated on its own and Lin slowly grasped it with his hand.  
  
The girls were gaping. He didn't even spoke and the broom lifted up in the air. But before they could ask, they heard madam Hooch spoke.  
  
"Okay class, I'll be out for a second. Do not leave the ground or the consequences will be SEVERE," she said and walked into the building. Jamie noticed a boy sneer and mounted his broom.  
  
"Maybe, she didn't know who she's talking to," he laughed. Jamie noticed the colors in his robe were green and silver. A Sytherin. Terrific. Jamie sighed and walked towards him.  
  
"Please get down," she said but her voice was far from pleasant.  
  
"Why?" the boy sneered, "Because you're a Weasley?" he mocked. Jamie was getting frustrated and glared at him.  
  
"Get down," she said firmly. The boy sneered evilly and laughed.  
  
"Maybe... you should get up here," he suddenly swooped down and carried Jamie into the sky.  
  
"Jamie!" Lily shouted in terror. But Jamie was defiant.  
  
"Put me down!" she shouted but the boy kept flying higher and higher until the people down were the size of bees.  
  
"Should it or should I not?" the boy snickered. But Jamie kept her wits with her.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" she said. But seeing the boy's sneer, she knew what was on his mind.  
  
"Okay," he suddenly let go.  
  
Jamie screamed as she plummeted to certain death. The others watched in terror as they saw their classmate fall. Lily was about to fly up when she heard madam Hooch gasp in terror.  
  
Jamie felt the ground nearing. She immediately knew it was her end but the boy suddenly dove to catch her. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black blush pass her.  
  
Looking up she saw a broomstick whiz by. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her close to a warm body. At first she thought it was the Slytherin boy but she saw he was still closing at her. Then her savior spoke.  
  
"I've got you, my lady," he said softly. She looked back to find Lin falling with her. How was he going to save them? The ground neared and she closed her eyes. At least she will not be alone.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tug and then they were slowing down. She dared to open her eyes and found herself floating downwards. Her feet gently touched the ground and as she did, Lily came into her arm, crying.  
  
"I thought I was going to loose you," she said as she sobbed. Looking at her, Lily smiled. Jamie smiled at her back and then she was overwhelmed by her classmates, fussing over her.  
  
"You should have seen it," one said. "Lin raced up to save you and then jumped from his broomstick to follow you down."  
  
"And then in mid air, he caught you," another said. "And suddenly he raised his hand and the broomstick came to him. You should have seen it. It was awesome."  
  
"He hung there with one hand on the broom and the other on you," Lily softly said. Jamie was surprised. And there he was afraid of heights. She looked at him and found him talking with madam Hooch. She nodded at Lin and then glared at the boy. Lin came to them and smiled.  
  
"I've gotten permission for you to visit madam Pomfrey," Lin smiled and nodded at Lily. "You can come too." Jamie was too tired to argue. She agreed and went to the infirmary.  
  
*** ***  
  
"You only suffered minor shock, but I'd like to keep you here for the rest of the day," madam Pomfrey said as she looked over Jamie. Lily as beside her, sitting on her bed and Lin was standing on the other side.  
  
"Thank you Lin," Jamie said as she looked at the boy. "I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Your smile is thanks enough," he said. Lily noticed that his left arm was stiff but ignored it for a while.  
  
"I thought you were afraid of heights," Jamie smiled. Lily smiled as well and waited for an answer.  
  
"I am more afraid of one of you dying," Lin said in a serious tone. But them his face brightened. "One fear outweighed the other."  
  
"Thank you anyway," Lily said. Suddenly, a commotion disrupted their conversation.  
  
"Jamie!" Hermione and Ron suddenly came to their daughter's side. They hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. Harry and Ginny came with them and smiled as they saw the Weasleys. Harry looked at Lin with an approving smile. The boy nodded once and left the room.  
  
"Honey, what happened?" Hermione asked. Jamie told them everything to the way Lin saved her. They were astonished to hear that and looked for the boy.  
  
"Having second thoughts about him Hermione?" Ginny teased. Hermione sighed as she stroked her daughter's hair.  
  
"Harry, could you do me a favor and fetch him?" Hermione smiled and Harry nodded.  
  
Harry found him not far from the infirmary facing a wall while he swung his arm. Suddenly Lin slammed his arm on the wall and Harry heard a popping sound from his shoulder. Lin cried out in pain as she slowly slid to the floor.  
  
Harry came over to see how he was.  
  
"Now that was stupid," Lin said before he lapsed into unconsciousness. Harry smiled and carried the boy back to the infirmary. As he entered, gasps of worry filled the room. Harry laid the boy on the bed next to Jaime's and smiled.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked. Harry told her what he saw and she stood there in shock.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said, amazed.  
  
"I think he dislocated his shoulder after that stunt he pulled," Harry said as he smiled at the girls.  
  
"He was trying not to show the girls the pain he's been experiencing," Ginny sighed as she stroked the boy's hair. "I think it's safe to say that he'll do anything to save the girls."  
  
"He's afraid of heights," Lily said softly. The adults turned and faced her with surprise in their faces. Hermione smiled and went over to Lin's bed.  
  
"You lived up to the name 'Angel'," she said. She leaned forwards and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you," she said. Lin stirred and moved into a more comfortable position. Ron smiled and looked mischievously at his daughter.  
  
"Just don't do anything before you graduate," he said to Jamie's blush.  
  
"What anything?" Lily asked to the mirth of the others. Ginny caressed her hair and smiled at her.  
  
"You'll know when you grow up," she said and kissed Lily.  
  
Lily and Jamie exchanged smiles. Each couldn't wait to grow up.  
  
End of 3  
  
A/n: I'm sorry for the misspelling. I type what I think and sometimes it gets confusing. Thanks anyway. 


	4. Platinum

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Platinum  
The next day, the whole Gryffindor fussed on what had happened to Jamie. The Weasley clan became protective of her and glared at anyone who even looks at her. Because of this, Lin sat at the farthest end of the Gryffindor table during mealtime. He always felt uneasy when Lily and Jamie's cousins look at him strangely. Sure he did save her, but they were wary of his motives.  
  
Because of that stunt, Slytherin lost a considerably large amount of points. But that didn't matter to the two. All that mattered was that Jamie was safe.  
  
"You had gotten me in a whole lot of trouble, Weasley," the boy from Slytherin came to the Gyffindor table came and glared at Jamie. Lily was trying to remember the boy's name but can't seem to remember.  
  
"Come on, Almasy. You've gotten our house in enough trouble already," one of the Slytherin prefects said from their table. Almasy sneered and ignored them. Jamie turned and smirked.  
  
"You dug your own grave, Almasy," she said with a glare. "Go away."  
  
Almasy sneered and noticed a little notebook at Lily's lap.  
  
"Hello? What's this," he quickly took the notebook away the book while in a panic, Lily tried to get it back.  
  
"Give it back!" she shouted but the boy merely stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Give it back, Almasy," a calm but firm voice said. Lily and Jamie turned only to see Lin glaring at him.  
  
"This is a family matter, Valina," Anthony Weasley said almost curtly. Lily and Jamie glared at their cousin for his remark. Jamie smiled but was immediately alarmed that BOTH his eyes were violet. Lin was ignoring Anthony and continued to glare at Almasy.  
  
Lily touched Lin's arm and he suddenly blinked and looked at her questioningly. His eyes were back to normal.  
  
"We can handle it," Lily said in a soft voice making him blink in confusion and look at Jamie for confirmation.  
  
Jamie, seeing both Lin's eyes were normal, smiled and nodded.  
  
Lin smiled at them and gave a small bow.  
  
"As you wish, my ladies," he said as he sat down. Jamie then turned to Almasy.  
  
"Give it back," Jamie said sternly. But Almasy only sneered.  
  
"Or what?" he bluffed. "You're going to tell your mummy." Jamie saw that Lily was about to cry and she was about to slap Almasy but a moment later, he was totally covered in cream, pies and juice. He was a total mess.  
  
All the students laughed as Almasy tried and cleared the muck.  
  
"I'll get you neck time, Weasley," he said and stormed out the room. Jamie, couldn't hold it much longer, laughed. Lily smiled as she and her cousin sat on either side of Lin. Lily was confused that she didn't even see Almasy being struck by a pie. Actually, she didn't see anyone throw anything at him. But there he was, covered from heat to toe with all those stuff.  
  
The twin cousins looked at Lin who they noticed was really quiet. Seeing this troubled the two.  
  
"I'm sorry about Anthony," Lily said softly as she looked at Lin. "He's just overprotective of us."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie nodded. "It'll pass. It's not like we don't appreciated the gesture, Lin, but we Weasleys stand up on their own." Lin didn't even move after her explanation.  
  
"But it felt nice that someone's concerned about us," Lily blushed and looked at her food.  
  
"You're not angry?" Lin asked shyly. Both girls looked at him incredulously and giggled.  
  
"No, you git," Jamie smiled.  
  
"Why would we be angry with someone as sweet like you?" Lily asked. She couldn't believe that she had said that. But it made her feel better to see him looking at her with hope.  
  
"Even if I did something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Like what?" Jamie asked. Shyly, Lin gave Lily her notebook. Until know, it was all but forgotten. Lily's eye widen as she saw her notebook. She took it from him gratefully but confused. How had he gotten the notebook from Almasy was a complete mystery to her. But she thanked him and smiled.  
  
"How did you get it?" Jamie asked but he simply smiled. He got up from his chair and looked at them.  
  
"Pardon me, my ladies. I need to get my things before class," with a bow he left. Leaving the cousins confused at him.  
  
*** ***  
  
Cho Chang was walking towards her classroom when she saw a boy on his knees. She was about to go and help him when she suddenly saw a blue specter helping him up.  
  
Her eyes widen as she saw it. The specter was male and must be at least seven feet tall. He looked like an ancient warrior with his wild long hair and markings. He only had trousers and moccasins. He looked at the boy who nodded in thanks and disappeared.  
  
Slowly Cho walked towards him and smiled. "Are you alright?" she asked when the student looked up she saw that it was Lin. He smiled back and stood straight.  
  
"Just feeling a little bit faint, Professor. No need to be worried." But Cho was worried. Was the specter a ghost? She wasn't sure but it came from within him. But she took a note of it and decided to ask him another time.  
  
"Well, be careful Mr. Valina," Cho said sweetly and watch him go on his way.  
  
*** ***  
  
Lin sighed as he saw Professor Chang give him a last look and left. He continued towards the Gryffindor tower, cursing himself.  
  
"I think she saw you, S.P." he said softly. "She shouldn't have but she did." Lin smiled and continued on his way.  
  
End of 4  
  
A/n: Sorry if it was a short chapter. I'll make it longer next time. 


	5. Lily's reverie

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Simple as that.  
Lily's reverie  
  
September 3  
  
I almost died in fright when that prat, Almasy, took this journal of mine. I tried to get it back but he wouldn't let me. Jamie, as usual, came to my rescue. As well as the whole Weasley clan.  
  
I always looked up at Jamie. She's always strong and always seemed in control. I'm always living in her shadow. But I'm not complaining. I'm happy just to be with her.  
  
And happier to be with him.  
  
Lin had stood up for me. No one except my Jamie did that for me. But he did. It was scary really. When I got a glimpse of his eyes, instead of his usual blue and violet. It was both violet. I nerved my self to touch his arm, to say that it was all right. When he looked at me, it was the same kind eyes he always had. And his eyes returned to normal.  
  
Normal, for him.  
  
But I was surprised that he had gotten my journal from that git. He was suddenly covered in muck as if he had been poured over by it. But no one seemed to see who had done it.  
  
I had a suspicion. But it was strange.  
  
He is strange.  
  
My aunt called him an angel since he saved Jamie.  
  
Maybe he is.  
  
Although he was a little bit formal, he's nice. Nice enough to be our friend.  
  
I am grateful that he is my friend.  
  
Grateful that I had met him.  
  
September 15  
  
Lin helped me with my potions essay. Actually, he helped me and Jamie. I don't know why he helps us. Must be his nature to help.  
  
But sometimes I could swear that my mum was looking at him as if he was her own child. When I asked about it she simply said that he looked like someone that had helped her before.  
  
Someone who had helped in making my parents one.  
  
My dad on the other hand likes him. It's kind of weird. They both like Lin because he reminded them of their friend.  
  
Their friend.  
  
His parents.  
  
I had suspected that and all they said was he had his father's spirit and his mother's compassion. I would really loved to meet them. But I'm afraid that they have...  
  
Jamie and I agreed that he was special. Both of us agreed that we liked him.  
  
October 2  
  
Quidditch season is nearing. I love quidditch and would like to try out someday.  
  
Everyone wanted to bee on the team. Everyone but Lin.  
  
He was still afraid of heights. Even after he saved Jamie a month ago. He feared it like Jamie fears spiders. He sometimes had trouble walking on the moving staircases leading to the towers. Jamie thought of it funny. Until I reminded her of her fear.  
  
But even with his faults I still like him.  
  
October 15  
  
Jamie got us into trouble.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What are we doing sneaking to Hagrid's hut?" Lily asked as she and Jamie walked the empty halls of the school.  
  
"I saw something I wanted to ask," she said.  
  
"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"Maybe your right," Jamie sighed defeated. "Let's go back."  
  
"And you should," a firm voice said. Turning, they found Filch and Mrs. Morris looking at them. Almasy was with him, looking a little smug. "This is not the time for students being out at this hour."  
  
"And I don't remember giving Mr. Almasy a pass," Harry Potter said as he walked towards them.  
  
"Professor," Filch glared at the girls. "Just because you're..."  
  
"Enough Filch," Harry said. "Detention for the THREE of them." Filch smiled and looked at Almasy.  
  
"Fair's fair," he nodded and left, taking the struggling boy back to the Slytherin house. Harry sighed and looked at the girls.  
  
"I'm rather disappointed with you girls," Harry said sullenly.  
  
"It's not their fault," a weak voice said. "I'm to blame professor." The girls looked behind Harry and found Lin standing behind him.  
  
"And why is that?" Harry asked amused.  
  
"I practically forced them to come with me," Lin said in a straight voice. "If someone was to be placed in detention, it should be me, sir." Harry sighed and looked at Lin for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry but they are still going on to detention," Harry sighed sadly. But smiled at him. "You shall join them, Mr. Valina. Now, please escort these ladies back to their dorms," with a smiled, Harry left them.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Jamie asked as they walked back towards the Gryffindor tower. "You have done nothing wrong."  
  
"And how did you lie with a straight face?" Lily asked and then noticed his hands were bleeding.  
  
"I had to distract myself," Lin said as he took out a handkerchief and tied it on his wound. "I only wanted to help."  
  
"It's not good to lie," Jamie said but was pleased that he did. He was trying to stand up for them.  
  
"No, it's not," Lin said. He smiled as he looked at them. "Professor Potter knew I was lying." Both girls gaped as he said this.  
  
"But why did he agree to place you in detention then?" Lily asked miffed at the situation.  
  
"Well... I AM outside. He couldn't possible say no," Lin smiled. "And he was amused as well. I would love to go through detention for you or with you."  
  
"Thank you," the girls both said in unison, blushing at the same time as well.  
  
They entered the tower and they separated on the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight, Lin," Lily said shyly.  
  
"Goodnight Lady Lily," he smiled. "Goodnight Lady Jamie. Pleasant dreams," he said.  
  
"Goodnight Lin," Jamie smiled. "Thank you." Jamie and Lily gave a kiss to each of his cheek and hurried up to their dorms. Lin blushed and sighed. He went to his bed and prepared to sleep.  
  
"Pleasant dreams indeed," he sighed and went to sleep. Trying to dream about two fairies with flaming red hair.  
  
End of 5 


	6. detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Detention  
The night air was cool and the breeze was less than comforting. It was bad enough to walk in the freezing night, worse if you have to spend your detentions outside.  
  
Lily, Jamie, and Lin walked towards Hagrid's hut. They will serve their detentions with him this night. Almasy had to do his with Filch. And the trio was thankful for that.  
  
"I hope it's going to be an easy detention," Jamie sighed as she looked at her cousin.  
  
"With Uncle Hagrid?" Lily smirked. "Dad told me they went into the forbidden forest with him."  
  
"For detention?" Lin asked confusingly.  
  
"They actually saw Voldemort feeding on a unicorn," Jamie said.  
  
"The dark lord did?" Lin's voice was grave. Both girls looked at him, suddenly feeling the anger he had.  
  
"Lin?" Jamie waved her hand in front of him. Lin blinked and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes my lady?" he asked. The girls sighed in relief. They had noticed that whenever the boy had gotten angry, his personality would change. This frightened their other cousins but strangely, they weren't afraid of him. It only took one mention of his name from them to remove him from his anger.  
  
At least, it worked for now.  
  
"It was tragic but they defeated him," Lily said sadly. "I really want to see a unicorn. They must be beautiful."  
  
"Me too," Jamie smiled. "Aunt Ginny said their pelts were like velvet." Lin smiled at their innocence. To touch a full-grown unicorn is an honor reserved for the pure in heart. And he knew theirs were pure. He could see it through their eyes.  
  
"As you wish," Lin said softly. Lily and Jamie looked at him questioningly but he countered the look with his own. "What is it?" he asked. Before they could ask, Hagrid's voice reached their ears.  
  
"Hullo there young ones," he said as he lit two lamps and loaded his crossbow. "I think we are about ready."  
  
"Ready for what, Uncle Hagrid?" Jamie asked. But Lily somehow knew what was in store for them.  
  
"What are we going to do in the forest, sir?" Lin asked curiously. Hagrid gave him a smile and gave him a lamp.  
  
"We're going to look for something," the half-giant said. "Okay, let's go."  
  
"Vaguely put," Lin sighed and followed the man. The girls giggled and followed him.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What are we really doing here, Uncle Hagrid?" Jamie asked as she kept close to Lily. Lin was following them, making sure that they do not trip and fall.  
  
"There's been some strange happenings in the forest," Hagrid replied. "I needed to check it out."  
  
"We're not going to that giant spider, are we?" Jamie asked warily. Lily smiled when she remembered that she had inherited her father's fear of the eight-legged creatures. Hagrid laughed and smiled at her.  
  
"No, we are not. Just have to check on something and we're gone." Suddenly, Lin stopped dead on his tracks. The girls noticed this and stopped as well.  
  
"What is it Lin?" Lily asked. Hagrid turned and looked concerned. Lin frowned and looked deep into the forest.  
  
"Innocence is being destroyed," he said. He suddenly took of in a sprint into the darkness. Leaving a baffled group behind.  
  
*** ***  
  
Silver blood that flowed in the veins of innocence was being dried by evil. A white unicorn lay on the ground, its neck, pierced by the fangs of darkness. Life ebbed away from a creature of the light. The dark one drank its life giving blood, tasting it with succulence and delight.  
  
But from out of nowhere, something crashed into the dark one, interrupting it from its feed.  
  
"Get away from her!" a determined voice said as he wrestled with the creature. The creature fought back, trying to sink his fangs into the boy's neck. The creature was strong and the boy had a hard time forcing it from his neck. But drinking the unicorn's blood made it strong.  
  
The boy heard the unicorn whimper as if it was already giving a last breath. Outraged, the boy's eyes turned red and he suddenly bit the dark one's neck.  
  
The creature of the dark shrieked in pain. The ear-piercing scream reached the party of two girls and a half-giant. But the creature's strength was fading. The blood that he had stolen from the unicorn was being sucked from his essence.  
  
"Lin!" a frightened voice said as she saw a horrible thing. Janie and Lily stood there shocked as Lin bit and sucked the blood from the creature. The boy got distracted and looked at the girls. Seeing the opportunity, the creature pushed Lin out of its way with little strength it had left in it.  
  
Shrieking, the creature flew quickly away from the mad boy. Suddenly, all senses came flooding back at Lin as suddenly vomited what he had drunk. Lily and Jamie were already by his side, patting his back in comfort. Then, he remembered something important.  
  
"She's still alive," he realized and went to the unicorn. Alarmed, the girls looked at the dying creature of light. "There now, everything's going to be fine," he cooed the magnificent beast. His hand touched the unicorn's wound and the beast flinched in pain.  
  
Lin breathed slowly and his eyes turned a light shade of blue. His hands glowed over the wound and it suddenly healed.  
  
The unicorn tried to get up but Lin placed a comforting hand on its forehead and smiled.  
  
"Save your strength," he said. "Please. Until the others arrive." He looked at the girls with a smile. "Could you do me a favor? She needs to be comforted. Could you stroke her fore me?" he asked.  
  
"Really?" Lily said, unbelieving. "Won't she mind?"  
  
"She needs affection," Lin said. Jamie and Lily smiled and began caressing the unicorn's fur.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Jamie asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," Lin said and walked away. He his behind a tree and vomited again. He tried to get all of the dark creature's blood out of his system. Heavens knows the consequences if he didn't.  
  
"Are you all right there Lin?" Hagrid asked as he gave him a flask of water.  
  
"Fine," he said weakly and drank the water. "We're lucky we got here just in time," he said as he smiled at the girls gently caressing the unicorn.  
  
"And I thank you for that, Guardian," a commanding voice said. Lin and Hagrid turned and saw a group of unicorns being led by a black unicorn. Its horn and hooves were brass and his velvet fur reflected the moonlight.  
  
"Any time, mighty one," Lin bowed. He suddenly cringed at the after taste of the dark one's blood. "That was disgusting."  
  
"Indeed," the black unicorn said. "I was surprised that you even considered drinking its blood."  
  
"I had no other choice," Lin said. "I hoped that I had gotten it all out." The unicorn looked at the vomit and then to Lin.  
  
"You have," it said. "We must leave you know, Guardian."  
  
"But she's still to weak," he protested. The black unicorn looked at him and it smiled.  
  
"Bring her with you," it said. "You have gained friends." Before Lin could argue, the unicorns left.  
  
"Could she stay by your hut Hagrid?" Lin asked.  
  
"Certainly," Hagrid smiled. "She may let herself heal at my place."  
  
"Thanks," Lin said. He then walked towards the girls, telling them his decision. The girls looked happy and talked to the unicorn. Hagrid couldn't help but notice the unicorn gather strength from their happiness.  
  
But when he looked at Lin, he shivered. He had noticed the change of color in his eyes and the unusual behavior against the dark creature.  
  
He had to tell Harry about this.  
  
End of 6 


	7. Jamie's Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Jamie's Confusion  
October 20  
  
I got to touch a unicorn! It was like Aunt Ginny said. Her pelt is like velvet and smooth. But it was sad that she was hurt in the first place.  
  
Lin acted strangely. He ran like the wind to get to the unicorn. How did he know? When Lily, Uncle Hagrid and I found him, he was fighting... make that biting a thing in dark cloak. Lily and I called him but we had only made him release the dark one.  
  
His eyes were scary. It was red like blood but as soon as he saw us, he began puking.  
  
But he saved the unicorn, that's all that mattered.  
  
We guided the unicorn towards Uncle Hagrid's hut. There, Lin made a bed of straws, hay and covered it with smooth cloth.  
  
After making sure it was comfortable, the three of us went back to our dorms.  
  
When we were in the common room, I looked at Lin and found him looking back. When he did, I felt like hiding. Imagine, Jamie Granger-Weasley hide from a boy's smile.  
  
If my legs weren't soft and my heart wasn't beating like crazy, I would have laughed out loud.  
  
October 22  
  
Things had simmered down a little. Even Almasy was teasing us with less frequency.  
  
We visited Ino at Uncle Hagrid's. We named her after purity: Innocence. She didn't mind. She seemed to like it. Every free time we get we spend time with her.  
  
It was nice. I will deny this if it came up but I felt like a child when I touch Ino.  
  
And I felt like burning, when Lin touched my hand. We were in the library. We had a tone of homework and surprisingly, Lin had already done his. I must admit, I have my mother's brains but also my father's lack of enthusiasm in doing my schoolwork. He was helping me in my essays and I was dipping my quill in ink. I left my quill for a while and read a passage on a book.  
  
I was to get my quill from the inkwell when I touched his hand. I looked at it and found that he had dipped his quill in the inkwell next to mine.  
  
My face went red in an instant. Looking at him, I saw him smile softly and squeezed my hand gently. He slowly let go and took his quill. For a short time I saw him mature. He seemed tired and old.  
  
He seemed lonely.  
  
I went back to my work trying to think of something else.  
  
October 28  
  
Lily noticed my change in attitude. Why wouldn't she? She's like a twin sister to me. She feels what I feel. And now, she felt my confusion.  
  
I cannot tell her about it. I know she likes Lin too. I saw it in her eyes. I also saw something last night.  
  
Lin was reading a book in the common room on the couch in front of the fire. He seemed to be caressing something on his lap. He also seemed to be humming a tune. A real nice tune. Soothing and calming. Slowly he looked up and turned his head to face me. I smiled and walked towards him. When I went closer, I smiled even more.  
  
Lily was lying on the couch, using Lin's lap as a pillow. It was a serene sight. Lin was caressing her hair. Sighing I said goodnight but he softly patted the space next to him. I smiled and sat beside him.  
  
I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
We awoke the next morning just as we were.  
  
October 31, Halloween  
  
They said history tends to repeat itself.  
  
It did.  
  
*** ***  
  
At the Halloween feast, everyone was chatting and having a great time. The hall was bursting with mirth and the teachers smiled as their students had a good time.  
  
But Harry Potter was till mystified when Hagrid told him of what he saw in the forbidden forest. He was scared for his daughter and niece. And he didn't know who was more dangerous, the dark one or this boy.  
  
But as he looked at them, they seemed normal. But Harry learned from a long time ago that looks could be deceiving. He must do something. Even if that something would hurt the girls.  
  
**  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Lily and Jamie were chatting animatedly when their cousins interrupted them.  
  
"Hey Jamie," Mona said as she sat beside her cousin. The twins sat across them and Anthony was beside Lily.  
  
"What is it?" Jamie smiled. Lily was curious as well.  
  
"So?" Paige had a smile that made the Cheshire cat fade. "Where is he?"  
  
"He?" Lily asked with a brow up. "Lin?"  
  
"Aha!" Patrick said triumphantly. "See? I told you. It was the first thing on her mind."  
  
"Because it's the only thing you ask about, you git," Jamie sighed. "Can you fellows leave him alone?"  
  
"Why?" Anthony asked protectively.  
  
"Why not?" Jamie defended.  
  
"I think he has an ulterior motive," Patrick said mischievously.  
  
"You always say that," Lily said softly.  
  
"We only wanted to protect you girls," Anthony said.  
  
"Since when did Weasley women needed protection from boys?" Jamie asked. "Mind you, I'm also a Granger."  
  
"She's got you there," Mona said as the Weasley women giggled.  
  
"I don't like him," Anthony smirked.  
  
"I think the feeling mutual," Lily said as she stood from her seat. "I'm going to the lady's room."  
  
"I'll join you," Jamie smiled triumphantly at he cousin and walked with Lily. As they exited the Great hall, they encountered Lin coming in.  
  
"Where are you ladies off to?" he asked.  
  
"We need to freshen up," Jamie said as she smiled.  
  
"Shall you need an escort?" Lin asked, but he was serious.  
  
"To the lady's room?" Lily blushed. "Maybe next time."  
  
"Very well then," he smiled. "I'll see you later." With that he entered the great hall.  
  
" 'Maybe next time'?" Jamie looked at her cousin with great confusion.  
  
"It was at the top of my head," Lily blushed and walked away.  
  
"I wonder what are you really thinking off," Jamie said as she joined her.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Professors," Hagrid came to the high table, being careful that he wasn't heard by the children. "We have a problem."  
  
Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard from deep within the school. The great hall was suddenly still. The students began chatting to themselves worriedly. Professor Dumbledore stood and silenced the hall.  
  
"Everyone, stay calm! Prefects, lead the students to your houses in an orderly manner. Teachers," he said and he took his wand out.  
  
"What was it Hagrid?" Harry asked as he scanned the Gryffindor table.  
  
"An ogre," Hagrid said. "Spied it coming from the forest."  
  
"Where's my baby?" Hermione asked as she looked for Jamie. Harry suddenly turned to the table and found that the red hairs were short of two.  
  
"She's probably back in the tower," Harry said but was not sure himself.  
  
"Harry," Ron called him. He had a worried expression that he shared. Nodding to him, Harry and Ron went to find their daughters.  
  
Ginny looked at the table and found Lin looking confused. He saw her eyes and nodded. He then left the Great hall in a hurry.  
  
Ginny smiled in relief. She knew now her daughter and niece were safe.  
  
*** ***  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked as she heard the roar. Jamie herself was puzzled by it.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "We probably have to go back just in case." They quickly walked back towards the great hall when their path was blocked by a huge shadow.  
  
Looking up the girls screamed.  
  
***  
  
"Heard that?" Ron asked Harry. Nodding, Harry ran towards the source. Hoping that he wasn't too late.  
  
** **  
  
The ogre gazed hungrily at them. His ugly face made him look sinister and his tusks were sharp. He almost reached the ceiling of the hall and his massive arms looked as if it would crush a man in half.  
  
The girls immediately ran from it and it gave chase. The whole hall trembled as the ogre ran, making the girls' escape difficult. As they turned another corner, the bumped into someone and they fell.  
  
"Lily? Jamie?" it was Lin. Hurriedly the girls stood and picked him up.  
  
"Time to go," Jamie said as the ogre neared.  
  
"Go," Lin said and the girls ran. But after a while, they noticed that Lin didn't follow them.  
  
"Oh no," Lily stopped and turned. Jamie had the same idea and ran with her cousin. They pulled out their wands and ran back for their friend. They heard a loud crash and the ground shook. In a panic, the girls ran fasted and when they reached Lin, they couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
Lin was standing by the fallen ogre. It still seemed to breath and Lin smiled when he saw it did. But what they were puzzled was there was this blue ghost behind Lin. It mimicked Lin's every move but at the same time Lin confided with it.  
  
The blue ghost suddenly noticed their presence and looked at the girls. Lin also turned his head towards the girls and smiled. The blue ghost gradually vanished. As it did, Lin fell to his knees.  
  
"Lin!" both girls shouted and ran towards him. Both of them hugged him tightly in relief. They thought they had lost their best friend.  
  
They stayed like that for a while until their fathers came and looked at the unconscious ogre.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked. But Harry looked at the three children. Jamie and Lily had Lin in their arms, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"What happened?" Cho suddenly came out of the shadows and looked at the ogre confusingly.  
  
"They defeated an ogre," Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"As I remember correctly, a trio defeated a troll before," Cho smiled. "Better take them to madam Pomfrey to be checked out, just in case." The girls nodded and lifted Lin, each arm over the girls' shoulder.  
  
"He's lighter than he looks," Lily said as looked at her cousin.  
  
"Nothing's what it seemed with him," Jamie agreed and they went towards the infirmary.  
  
Harry only gaped at the girl's inner strength. They all reminded him of what they used to be when they were young.  
  
"Shall we tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and looked at his friends. Cho smiled as she saw the children leave.  
  
"They're cute together," she giggled and looked at Harry. "Be over protective and they'll see you as the enemy. All children are like that."  
  
"Indeed," Harry sighed and looked at the retreating children.  
  
He wished that everything was now all right.  
  
He wished for their happiness.  
  
He also wished that he knew what was going on.  
  
End of 7 


	8. Cho's suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Cho's suspicion:  
  
Cho had seen it.  
  
Clearly as the day.  
  
And she didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Hearing a scream, she immediately ran towards the scream as fast as her legs could take her. What she wouldn't give for a broomstick right now as she felt her legs straining to follow her brain.  
  
As she reached the source, she stopped dead on her tracks to see an ogre looming over one of the students. She immediately drew her wand but before she could cast a spell, the ogre swing its fist as struck the student.  
  
"No!" Cho shouted but it was too late. The ogre smashed the student with its mighty fist and all she could do was cringe. She cried at her own uselessness. She couldn't get to the student on time and he suffered to consequences of her own actions.  
  
The ogre growled, Cho expected it to attack her next but was surprised to see it still crushing the poor student. Then, she saw the improbable.  
  
The ogre was sent flying to the wall and rendering it unconscious before it fell.  
  
Looking at the ogre, Cho gasped as she saw that it was really unconscious. Then she turned to the student to see if he was all right. Surprisingly, he didn't even have a scratch. And Cho saw the reason.  
  
There was that blue specter hovering beside the student. Holding its right arm, mimicking the student. It was like it was part of the student. The student talked to it and the specter nodded. Was he talking to it? Then suddenly, she saw a pair of red haired girls ran towards the student. They hugged him immediately as they reached him and the specter vanished.  
  
Confused as to what had happened, Cho headed for the children.  
  
*** ***  
  
Ginny was in the infirmary holding her daughter tight as Hermione did the same. They were so worried that the ogre had done them in for they knew that they were exactly their parent's daughters.  
  
They have a knack of finding trouble or it finding them. Just like them.  
  
Ginny turned her head at the person she knew was trouble in human form.  
  
He looked like an angel peacefully sleeping on one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey said that he was just tired. But to her it was like he was drained.  
  
"He saved us," Lily said as she noticed her mother's stare.  
  
"I know baby," Ginny kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm just worried."  
  
"He defeated him single handedly," Jamie smiled at her mother. "We just left him for a few moments and the ogre was unconscious."  
  
"He did?" Hermione had that suspicious look again. But it softened as she saw Lin's angelic face.  
  
"We must thank him," Ginny said as she stoked her daughter's hair. "But we must let him rest. Come now, he needs some peace." Lily and Jamie looked at their mothers and smiled. They went to Lin's bed and gave him each a peck on the cheek.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Lin" Jamie whispered into his ear and Lily squeezed his hand. They both were out of the infirmary following their grinning mothers.  
  
As soon as they left, Lin opened his eyes. He quietly sat up and smiled. He let out a huff of air and lied back down, all the while grinning in amusement. He closed his eyes and waited for tomorrow to come.  
  
*** ***  
  
Ginny and Hermione were in the teacher's lounge as they talked about today's events.  
  
"I'm telling you, Gin. There's something strange with that boy," Hermione said as she leaned on the couch.  
  
"But you approve of him being with the girls," Ginny frowned in confusion.  
  
"Yes. But he is still strange."  
  
"Hagrid told me about the time they were in the forbidden forest," Ginny looked at her friend almost sadly. "I must admit he is rather peculiar. But he still does thing for the best of interests."  
  
"Ginny, he sounded like a bloody vampire, no pun intended, to me." Hermione smirked as she sipped her tea.  
  
"I knew marrying my brother would be your downfall," Ginny laughed. "You're starting to adapt his language."  
  
"That's not funny," Hermione grimaced. "Anyway. What are we going to do about him?"  
  
"What about him" Ginny asked. "It's not like he's directly threatening our daughters. And besides, if we forbid them to see him, we'll be the enemies in our daughter's eyes."  
  
"True," Hermione sighed. "Kids these days. What are we going to do about them?"  
  
"Watch them grow up," Ginny smiled and sighed. "Face it. They're becoming young women soon."  
  
"I don't want them growing up so soon," Hermione admitted as she stood from her seat.  
  
"I know," Ginny sighed. "I know."  
  
*** ***  
  
An owl perched on the open windowsill in a cottage somewhere in Europe. For years the occupant had been living there in peace. Away from the prying eyes of muggles and wizards alike.  
  
But now he had been found.  
  
He reached the letter tied to the owl and read it.  
  
Dear Beloved,  
  
If this letter gets to you, I have finally found you. It had been years since we last saw each other and I am getting restless for you return. My life is not complete without you and I fear if I shall never be again if I don't see you.  
  
But this is not the only reason for this letter. I need your help.  
  
There is some trouble brewing here that I may not solve on my own. I ask for your help for you are the only one I trust. I cannot keep this from my other friends. I need you with me. I'm afraid I might go insane without you.  
  
I love you.  
  
Your Seeker.  
  
P.s. If this letter is in your hands. "I have found you!"  
  
The man smiled and folded the parchment. Looking out the window he sighed and took a black piece of parchment. He took his quill and wrote.  
  
My Precious Seeker,  
  
I love you too.  
  
Your Angel  
  
He tied the paper to the owl and sent it on its way. Smirking, he went to pack.  
  
End of 8 


	9. Angel

Angel:  
  
.  
  
Lin got up from his bed and stretched. He never seemed to get used of the dreary ambience of the infirmary.  
  
It would have been tolerable if two certain redheads stayed to keep him company.  
  
For each day that he was with them, his affection towards them grows.  
  
Admiration leads to Affection and Affection leads to Adoration. It would only be some time until he reaches that level. And more time for a new level.  
  
It had been years since he had seen both his parents and managed the shop by himself. A large task for an eleven-year -old, it was hell for a seven- year-old. Fortunately, the Lion's Heart rarely had any customers.  
  
In fact, Jamie and Lily were his first.  
  
A few days before he met them, Lin received a letter from Hogwarts accepting him as a new student. At first he threw the letter in the wastebasket. He didn't have anytime for that sort of thing. Meeting new people scares him.  
  
That was until they walked into his shop and light up the room with their smiles.  
  
They were like a pair of identical angels that came to him in a dream. But he knew that it was not a dream.  
  
And just like that, he knew what they were there for. At first it seemed weird that he knew what they wanted but it all came naturally for him.  
  
When they left, he knew that his life would not be the same.  
  
Sighing, Lin walked towards the door of the infirmary and quietly snuck out.  
  
**  
  
The corridors of Hogwarts were quiet in the dead of the night. Not even a mouse was stirring although the sound of mischief echoes through the halls.  
  
"Peeves!" Mr. Filch roared as he ran after the fleeing poltergeist. In his rush, Filch tumbled and crashed onto a nearby suit of armor. "When I get my hands on you." Peeves merely stuck out his tongue and flew away.  
  
Filch gave chase much to the silent relief of two first years under the cover of their invisibility cloak.  
  
"That was close," Jaime said as they walked towards the infirmary. Lily was breathing heavily as she tried to relax.  
  
"We should have waited for tomorrow," Lily's voice was a bit shaky but Jamie knew her too well.  
  
"You would have gone to him even if I didn't suggested it," Jamie smiled. "Face it Lily, you like him."  
  
"And you don't?" Lily asked indignantly. "Every girl that looks at him a certain way gets a hard glare from you."  
  
"But never to you," Jamie said proudly.  
  
"Never," Lily smiled. "Why is that?"  
  
"We were raised to share everything," she smiled.  
  
"I think that only applies to personal stuff," Lily sighed. "And I doubt that Lin would want to be seen as a 'thing' to be owned."  
  
"You just want him all for yourself," Jaime teased. Lily looked shockingly at her cousin for her remark.  
  
"Jaime! That's not funny!" she hissed. Jaime could only giggle in her mirth.  
  
"We're here," they stopped in front of the doors of the infirmary.  
  
""Maybe he's sleeping," Lily said reluctantly.  
  
"Come on, Lily. If you want him you have to show some guts," Jaime said proudly.  
  
"Talk like that will get you two into trouble," a familiar voice said behind them and they froze. Dread and fear petrified them to where they stood. "Invisibility cloaks hide the wearer from sight but not their sounds. I should know, I got into trouble by it more often than enough."  
  
"Hi, Dad," Lily said as she stuck her head out from the cloak making her like a bodiless specter. "What brings you here?"  
  
Harry Potter was leaning on the wall behind them with his arms and legs crossed. It was like he was waiting for them to come.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking that?" he smiled as Jamie removed the cloak revealing them in their regular clothes.  
  
"We were.... ah...." Jaime blushed in embarrassment. "We just wanted to see him."  
  
"Couldn't this wait tomorrow?" Harry sighed as he stood up straight. "He'll be fine by himself."  
  
"We, on the other hand, aren't," Lily mumbled but was loud enough for her father to hear.  
  
"Go back to bed," he said softly and smiled. "Madam Pomfrey said that you could be there first thing if you keep quiet." At this revelation, the girls smiled.  
  
"Okay, Uncle Harry," Jaime sighed and took Lily's hand.  
  
"By Dad," she gave him a kiss and was prepared to cover themselves with the cloak when they heard a serene sound coming from outside. Both girls were allured by the song and drank the melody like it was ambrosia.  
  
"What is that?" Lily asked.  
  
"It sounded like someone's singing," Jaime said as she tried to determine the source. Harry listened to the song and smiled sullenly.  
  
"It's a song for the lost," Harry said as he looked outside from the nearest window. "It was said that the song guides the lost back to the singer. And the singer keeps on singing it until they have returned."  
  
"That's sad," Lily's heart fell. It was such a lovely song for such a lonely cause. Jaime felt the sorrow of the song and squeezed her cousin's hand.  
  
"Who's singing it?" Jaime asked.  
  
"And an angel sings for the lost until they have returned from their strayed path," Harry sighed as he looked at the moon.  
  
Jaime and Lily look outside and saw the fullness of the moon and were awed at the sight of a winged creature with outstretched wings with the moon behind it.  
  
The creature was like a four winged angel; a cherubim. Two of the wings were like fire and two were like ice. But it blended in perfect harmony against the white background of the moon.  
  
They just stood there and listened, and hoped that his sorrow would end.  
  
Hoped that he would be at peace.  
  
**  
  
The Angel's throat was dry and his eyes were wet. He had been singing for hours just to relieve his sorrow. It didn't work but he felt a little peace.  
  
Especially when he spied two redheads listening in sorrow at his song. This disturbed him for he didn't want to see sadness from both of them.  
  
He vowed that he would do everything in his power to see them smile again.  
  
.  
  
end of 9  
  
.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the delay. I got stuck on one project to the next. And please, don't kill me. Please forgive me. And please be patient with me. Thanks. 


	10. Day After

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter X: Day after  
  
.  
  
Jamie found herself humming the melody of the angel, as she and her cousin called it, as she came to breakfast the next day. She just could not get the song out of her head. And for some reason, she did not mind.  
  
Nor did Lily as she walked up beside her and joined her in her humming. Both were smiling as if this were the beginning of a great day.  
  
"Good morning," Sir Nicholas, (headless Nick) said as he floated towards them.  
  
"Good Morning Nick," Jaime greeted him. "You seem a little lively." Lily cringed at her cousin's phrasing. Surprisingly, Nick was not offended.  
  
"It seems like it, doesn't it," he smiled. "We were up all night listening to that wonderful song. Everyone enjoyed it except the Bloody Baron."  
  
"How come?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because no one sang it for him when he was lost at sea," Nick smirked. "Imagine the surprise of his relatives when he came back months later alive and had a very bad temper."  
  
"Anyway," Jaime smiled. "We need to get going." She took Lily's hand and led her to the Great Hall. And when they entered, their eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Every student was fully awake and somehow refreshed. Usually, some of them were sleepy and most are grumpy. But now, it looked like they took some pep up potion for they were all lively.  
  
The only ones who were miserable were Almasy and some of his friends. The song must have a different effect of those with black hearts.  
  
Giggling, the girls sat on their house table scanned the table for a certain brown haired boy but could not find him. Their spirits slightly sank but when they gazed up at the teacher's table, it rose up again.  
  
Lin was speaking with Hermione and Ginny but was blushing. Some of the first years were listening and talking animatedly with their mothers. Ginny and Hermione seemed impressed with Lin as he looked at the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked. Her cousin Mona, who was nearest, smiled at her.  
  
"Apparently, Aunt Ginny was inquiring your Lin about how he saved you all," she winked.  
  
"Lin won't tell her anything," Jaime blinked in confusion.  
  
"That's why the rest are telling them for him," Paige laughed. "I think that they're already at the part where he fought that ogre."  
  
"I haven't told anyone yet," Lily said as she looked at her cousin. "Have you?"  
  
"Not a soul," Jaime said.  
  
"The portraits told them," Anthony said with a smirk. "Why's he so special?" he asked. The Weasley women glared at him for being so daft.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Lily and Jaime said in unison. Mona and Paige giggled as they saw Anthony's hurt face. The twin cousins smiled and made their way towards the gathering crowd.  
  
"And he said he's afraid of heights," one Gryffindor said to Ginny.  
  
"He should be a seeker," another Gryffindor said with meaning. The group agreed much to Hermione's amusement.  
  
"I think that Harry has competition," Hermione said to her sister-in-law.  
  
"Being the best seeker?" Ginny smiled. "I don't know about that."  
  
"Have you ever seen Harry take a hundred foot dive without his broom and coming out of that dive unscathed?" she asked. Ginny looked thoughtful and shook her head slowly. "See?"  
  
"Lin doesn't count," Ginny said. "Especially when his parents are among the most powerful beings in this world."  
  
"True," Hermione smiled as she faced Lin. "But are you willing to be a seeker?" she asked him.  
  
"A snitch is not something I would consider risking my life for," he said quietly.  
  
"And our daughters are?" Ginny liked him even more.  
  
"They're worth risking my soul," he said calmly. The crowd around them suddenly quieted down as the girls of Hogwarts sighed in awe.  
  
Jaime and Lily sighed as well, treasuring the blue-violet eyed boy in a new light.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Lily saw Almasy grab an apple and with all his might, threw it at Lin. But his aim was off and the apple was hurling towards her mother. She was about to call out her mother when Lin outstretched his arm sideways and caught the apple. He immediately pocketed the apple in a casual manner like it was just an ordinary occurrence to him.  
  
Most of the students in their table gasped as they saw what had happened. Even the teachers were shocked. Hermione glared at Almasy who sank in his seat. Ginny was looking at Lin with a newfound respect.  
  
"You may go, Mr. Valina," Ginny smiled and with a courteous bow, he walked back towards the Gryffindor table. Jamie and Lily smiled at him as he walked towards him.  
  
Without warning, Lin tripped and fell towards the table, knocking some goblets and a pie flew. Laughter, mainly coming from the Sytherin table, echoed throughout the Great Hall.  
  
The Twins gasped as they immediately rushed to help him up, and glared at Almasy his was the loudest laugh they heard.  
  
"Can't keep your balance?" Almasy laughed. Hermione and Ginny weren't focused on Lin but what was above them.  
  
Lin smiled at the girls and dusted himself off while apologizing profusely at the people on his table.  
  
"He sure has a loud mouth," Lily said under her breath. Smiling at her, he suddenly made a gun out of his fingers and pointed at Almasy. Sneering, Almasy rose an eyebrow in inquiry.  
  
Lin mouther the word 'bang' and a pan of pie landed messily at Almasy's head. This time, the other three houses and some of the Sytherin roared in laughter. Even Ginny and Hermione tried to cover their amusement.  
  
"We'll be late for class," Jaime said as she grabbed Lin's arm while giggling. Lily grabbed his other arm and the girls led him outside. Leaving a messy Slytherin glaring after them.  
  
It may turn out to be a great day after all.  
  
.  
  
end of 9  
  
.  
  
A/n: I'll try to think of a conflict and try not to disappoint you. And thanks for you patronage. Please review. 


	11. 11

Chapter XI:  
  
.  
  
"Are you always that accurate?" Lily asked as she, Lin and Jamie walked through the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Lady Lily?" he asked innocently. But the twin cousins saw through the façade. Lin was inordinately pleased with himself, and ever since they left the great hall he hasn't stop grinning.  
  
"Lin, this is us," Jamie smiled. "Don't tell us that you didn't have something to do with that prank with the pie." She hooked her arm around his and drew her near making Lin blush. "You struck that pie so far up that the angle was just right and the pie met its mark."  
  
Lily mirrored her cousin and hooked her arm on his free arm. They were looking at him expectantly waiting for an answer.  
  
"I... ah... well..." Lin was suddenly tongue tied as his gaze change from one girl to another. "It made me feel good."  
  
"Thank you," they said in unison and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush even more.  
  
"But how would we be able to thank you?" Lily asked  
  
"I know," Jamie smiled as a thought had occurred to her. "Let's have a picnic."  
  
"A picnic?" Lin asked in amusement. "I've never been to a picnic." The girl's smile widened when they heard this.  
  
"Then it's settled," Jamie smiled. "We'll have a picnic as a reward for your heroism."  
  
"I'm not a hero," Lin said softly. It wasn't shyness that prompted that response but something else.  
  
"You are to us," Lily said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. The girls felt him relax as if he conceded to their opinion of him.  
  
"I am not a hero," he smiled as he said softly. "But I will be your protector, your guardian, your friend. And you, my ladies, are my savior when I fall."  
  
Touched by this, both of them blush a deep crimson.  
  
"We will never let you fall," Lily said with such certainty he believed it.  
  
"We will be your wings for you to soar," Jamie smiled as she looked at him sweetly. Lin smiled, oddly pleased that he had someone to lean on.  
  
"I shall prepare the basket," Lin said and made towards the kitchen but the girls held on. Sighing, Lin faces them and smiled. "My ladies, I cannot prepare for our picnic of you do not release me."  
  
"One way to prevent you from falling is that we keep an eye on you," Jamie smiled as she leaned closer to him.  
  
"And with that episode with that ogre, we decided that we'd be keeping a close eye on you," Lily mirrored Jamie's smile making him blush. "There are things that are unexplainable whenever you're involved."  
  
"Like how'd you defeat that ogre?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Or how'd you get my diary back?" Lily inquired softly.  
  
"Or how'd he command a broom with ease," Jamie smiled at her cousin.  
  
"Or how'd he find our home," Lily smiled back.  
  
"Or how come he's so sweet."  
  
"Or how come he's so kind."  
  
"Or how come..." Jamie suddenly felt something amiss. For one thing, she was clinging to thin air. To their surprise, Lin had disappeared. "Where did he go?"  
  
"How did he do that?" Lily asked as she looked around but found no trace of him.  
  
"If you're looking for the Angel, he has left to prepare for your picnic," the Grey Lady said as she passed by. "He requested your presence after classes at the lake."  
  
"How ungentlemanly of him to leave us like that," Jamie smirked as she frowned in irritation.  
  
"Well, we did kind of keep him from making our picnic," Lily defended him making Jamie sigh in exasperation.  
  
"We did, didn't we," she smirked. "Do you think we scared him off?"  
  
"Probably," Lily shared her sigh. "He's so shy,"  
  
"I'm surprised that you had the guts to kiss him," Jamie smiled making her cousin frown.  
  
"You, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of him," Lily glared but her heart wasn't on it. "No fair."  
  
Jamie laughed and took her cousin's hand.  
  
"I promise that Lin won't come between our friendship. Instead, it would flourish."  
  
"Somehow, I believe that," Lily smiled and started to walk towards the lake. "Do you think he would chose between us?"  
  
"I doubt it," Jamie assured her. "But we won't let him." Smiling, Lily agreed.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chap. I promise that the next will be longer. 


	12. personality

Chapter XII: Personality

Ginny Potter entered the kitchens to get something for her and Hermione to eat. When she tried to find a house elf, she encountered a strange sight.

A beautiful young girl about her daughter's age was by the oven watching it intently. She was a lovely girl with silver blue hair that's smooth and straight that the older woman envied her. She was wearing Gryffindor colors but she was in the male uniform. As she neared the girl, a chiming sound could be heard.

"It's done!" the girl exclaimed as she opened the oven door and started to take out a tray with her bare hands.

"Wait!" Ginny cried as she grabbed a nearby mitten worried that she might gut burned. But the young girl held the tray and looked at Ginny confused. Ginny was shocked to see that the girl was holding the hot tray with her bare hands.

"Yes Aunt Ginny?" the girl blinked. Ginny was surprised to see her fine even after holding a hot tray. She was even more astonished to what she called her.

"You're not hurt?" Ginny asked but the girl smiled sweetly.

"Brownies?" she asked. Ginny admitted that they looked delicious and smiled.

"Thank you," Ginny said as she looked at the child's serene face and was taken back when she saw her eyes.

Her left eye was violet, her right was dark blue.

Her demeanor reminded Ginny of her friend and mother of her daughter's fancy. Smiling, Ginny took a piece of brownie and tasted it.

"This is good," Ginny said to the mirth of the girl.

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely. "I'll let it cool off some more and you can have the tray." She placed the tray on the counter and took another tray from the oven.

"Are you in my class?" Ginny asked as she turned to glance at the tray of brownies but when she turned, the girl was gone.

As if like magic, which she didn't doubt for a moment, the girl and any trace of her save the brownies were gone.

Smiling, Ginny waited for the brownies to cool of before returning to the teacher's lounge.

Jamie and Lily were patiently waiting for Lin, albeit they were a little worried. He was taking his sweet time on getting to them. They had feared that Almasy had done away with their friend. Which was, when they thought about it, rather ridiculous.

They were pretty sure Lin would cream him if he wanted to.

"I apologize for being late, my ladies," Lin came up carrying a picnic basket. "But the brownies had yet to cool."

"We didn't mind," Jamie said as she took his hand while Lily took the other. "Did we?"

"No, we did not," Lily smiled as they guided him under the shade of a tree. "But we were worried for a while."

"Sorry," he said as he leaned on the bark of the tree. "But the brownies came out right." He gave them such a sweet smile that they could not argue. As if they would in the first place.

"So, shall we begin?" Lin smiled as he took out the food. And for the rest of the afternoon, they enjoyed each other's company.

...

Night had fallen and the halls echoed the stillness of the night. And despite the tranquility Jamie's thoughts were in turmoil. Sighing, she walked out of her bed and on to the common room but just before she could enter the room, she could hear the sad melody of the Song of the Lost.

Surprisingly, it's louder and clearer than before and she found out why.

A bluish-white light lit the common room as bright as day. Jaime tentatively approached the source but before she turned the corner, a cold hand held hers making her whelp in surprise.

Spinning around, Jamie found Lily who was clutching her chest in surprise.

"You gave me a fright," Jamie said alarmed that the bright light also vanished.

"What was that?" Lily asked slowly calming down. Before Jamie could answer, a sweet and hesitant voice called to them.

"Hello?" a girl, Jamie thought. But not any girl she knew. Swallowing, Jamie took Lily's hand and entered the common room. And when they entered, they saw a girl their age sitting on the windowsill.

They could not believe that such a girl could be beautiful. It was like she had Veela ancestry. She had silver and in her dark waist long hair. The room was lit by the fireplace so they could not determine her exact hair color. And there was a sense of familiarity emanating from her.

It was like, they knew her from somewhere before.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"For some reason, I can't," Jamie said.

"And if Jamie can't, I can't," Lily sighed.

"Of course," the girl smiled. The twin cousins noticed that she was wearing Gryffindor uniform but... she was wearing boy's uniform?

"Who are you?" Lily asked shyly. The girl smiled and walked towards them.

"My name is Angeline," she said as she kissed them on the cheek. "I've heard so much about you that I feel that I know you intimately."

"You know us?" Jamie was confused. "From whom?"

"You should know," she winked. "He's always in your thoughts and hearts." The twins blushed as they realized whom she was talking about.

"Are you his friend?" Lily asked almost jealous.

"You could say that," she said as she inched towards the window. "You could also say that we're inseparable." Jamie gasped at this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't be jealous," Angeline said as she stepped on the windowsill. "I am a part of his life and our souls are intertwined. Just like yours, Jamie with Lily. And now, all four of our souls are entwined in the hands of fate."

"Are you a rival?" Lily asked as she frowned. The girl laughed and opened the window.

"No," she smiled. "By the way, how're the brownies. I baked them myself."

"They were great," Jamie said. "Lin didn't make those?"

"He sucks at baking," she sighed. "Begged me to bake my special brownies for special girls. Anyway, if Aunt Ginny wants more, ask Lin and he will ask me." Suddenly, she jumped much to the alarm of the two who immediately ran towards the window to ee if she was all right.

But instead, they found nothing.

Except for a single feather beneath the window. Lily took it for it was beautiful. The silver and light blue colors of the feather complemented each other. She felt magical properties in the feather which led her to believe that the creature it belonged to was magic.

She did not tell her cousin, but Lily felt something magical about Angeline. Tucking the feather in her sleeve, Lily held Jamie's hand.

"Let's get back to bed," she said and Jamie agreed with a sigh.

"Who was she?" she asked but Lily had no answers. As they reached their beds, a sweet joyous melody, almost a lullaby, echoed through the air.

The twin cousins immediately slept with smiles on their faces.


End file.
